The present invention relates, in general, to an alarm clock and, more particularly, to an alarm clock which operates in conjunction with a gradually fading-in lamp, in which the lamp gradually fades in from the set time and is then turned on completely and also an alarm is issued after the lamp has been completely lit up, so that surprise or irritation attributable to an abrupt alarm can be prevented, and in which the lamp is controlled so that it can gradually fade in, so that dazzling attributable to the abrupt turning on of the lamp can be prevented, thereby making it suitable for smoothly and naturally waking up upon waking up.
In general, an alarm clock is a clock that helps to wake up a user by issuing an alarm sound signal, such as a sound or a melody, at a specific set time, such as the time at which the sun rises.
Recently, an alarm clock combined with a lamp in which the lamp is attached to the alarm clock has appeared. Such a conventional alarm clock combined with a lamp performs the operation of issuing an alarm and lighting up the lamp at the same time.
However, since the conventional alarm clock combined with a lamp is configured to light up the lamp and issue an alarm immediately at the set time, a sleeping person may be startled by the abrupt alarm or may be irritated while he or she is half asleep and half awake, and a sleeping person cannot open his or her eyes due to being dazzled because the lamp is immediately lit up, thereby making rising rather uncomfortable.